goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Life of Chris (HeavenlySteven series)
The Life of Chris is an upcoming 2019 animated series created by HeavenlySteven. The series tells each story about the eponymous character, Chris Watson and his adventures in San Diego, California. It is scheduled to be launched in April 2019. Premise Christopher "Chris" Watson is a teenage freshman of an Irish and French descent who goes to San Diego High School. Chris disregards both family tradition and orders from his strict parents Howard and Wendy, has 4 cousins, Omar, Fernando (adopted and Hispanic), and twins Lucas and Lucy, who are all children of the Gurley family, and has a crush with a girl whom he meet since he toddler years, named Lily. On each of his encounters, Chris faces the high school's Dean of Students Mr. Calloway, the group of high school bullies led by a member named Justin, and a pair of police officers Eric (real name: Frederico) and Bud (who is Vietnamese), who both serve as pawns in Mr. Calloway's plans. Characters See also: List of characters in The Life of Chris * Chris Watson (voiced by: Steven) - the titular character of the series. He is a freshman of San Diego High School. * Lily (voiced by: Kayla) - Chris' best friend and crush who is a classmate since they were toddlers. * Howard Watson (voiced by: David/Evil Genius/Zack) - Chris' father and Wendy's husband. * Wendy Watson (voiced by: Kimberly) - Chris' mother and Howard's wife. * Jean-Pierre Kerrigan (voiced by: Paul) - Howard's older brother and one of Chris' uncles. He is nicknamed "J.P." by Howard. * Roman Kerrigan (voiced by: Young Guy) - Howard's younger brother and one of Chris's uncles. He feels insecure and traumatized because of his childhood abuse. He often wears a simple necklace with magnetic clasps and a chewable pendant on it. * Omar Gurley (voiced by: Brian) - Chris' 14-year-old teenage cousin and the firstborn child of Estella and Trevor. * Scarlett (voiced by Princess) - a popular girl at San Diego High School who is Chris' would-be love interest and Justin's crush. * Mr. Henry Calloway (voiced by: Brian) - the mysterious Dean of Students of San Diego High School who is Howard's mentor. * Officer Frederico (Eric) (voiced by: Dave) - a Mexican-American police officer and Bud's partner. * Officer Bud (voiced by: Young Guy) - a Vietnamese-American police officer and Eric's partner. * Estella Gurley (voiced by: Kate) - the mother of 4 children, Trevor's wife, Wendy's sister and Chris' maternal aunt. * Trevor Gurley (voiced by: Simon) - the father of 4 children, Estella's husband and Chris' maternal uncle. * Fernando Gurley (voiced by: Joey) - the second child of Estella and Trevor who is Hispanic and is adopted after his parents were murdered by three criminals that raided Fernando's house. * Lucas (voiced by: Justin) and Lucy Gurley (voiced by: Ivy) - twin brother and sister, respectively. They both are the youngest children of Estella and Trevor. * Justin Pacheco (voiced by: Kidaroo) - a school bully who is Chris' recurring foe. * Tyler (voiced by: David) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Codie (voiced by: Young Guy) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Balshaw (voiced by: Paul) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Carlos (voiced by: Wiseguy) - one of the school bullies at San Diego High School. * Miranda (voiced by: Kimberly) - Tyler's girlfriend. * Macy (voiced by: Salli) - Codie's girlfriend. * Vanessa (voiced by: Kendra) - Balshaw's girlfriend. * Guadalupe (voiced by: Veena) - Carlos' girlfriend. Nicknamed "Lupe" by her friends. Episodes Season 1 Category:TV shows Category:The Life of Chris